Element of Wind
by Captain Ninjago
Summary: Possession in the LEGO Ninjago Movie universe.
1. Chapter 1: The Cave

"I can't believe we've been out of school for a week!" Jay said. The team was going camping at a cabin by themselves. Lloyd's mom, Koko, drove them to the campsite and they walked to the nearby cabin they were staying at. They all had rooms they were staying in, some of them were being shared. Jay and Cole were in the same room, but different bunks, Kai and Nya were sharing a room, Nya immediately called for the top bunk. Lloyd had his own room since Zane wanted to sleep in the living room.

Kai started a campfire outside. "I heard a cave here is haunted." Nya said.

"Can we please not talk about ghosts." Jay held his scarf over his chin.

"Let's check it out. It's not like ghosts are real." Cole got up. "Come on!" Nya stood up and started follow the others. Lloyd and Jay looked at each other and ran to catch up.

They arrived at the cave and looked around. "See, nothing." Cole was chill about this. The team found nothing and headed back to camp.

Lloyd woke up at 3 a.m to a noise; something flipped over his suitcase. A figure floated over Lloyd's suitcase. The ghost looked around. "Yeah," the ghost said mockingly "There is no such thing as ghosts." The ghost was about to leave when it spotted something. The ghost looked up and saw Lloyd looking at him. He disappeared quickly after he realized he was spotted. Lloyd blinked and thought it was just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wind

Strange things began happening. First, there was a loud crash that woke everyone up, a vase broke. Kai was knocked on the floor, one night. Most of the mysterious occurrences happened near Lloyd. Having enough of this the team decided to visit the cave again. The day before the team left they went to the place they believed it all started.

The team went in and saw nothing, they split up into groups of two. Jay and Lloyd looked around and found a boy.

"That's him, the one I saw" Lloyd whispered to Jay.

"You said that he saw something of yours and seemed interested" Jay replied quietly.

"He saw me looking at him, then he just disappeared" Lloyd whispered. The boy had black hair with a green streak.

"He kinda reminds me of Wu's former student." Jay noticed.

"Do you think he's Morro?" Lloyd looked at him. He stood about ten feet away from where Lloyd and Jay were. The others looked around somewhere else, leaving Jay and Lloyd alone. The boy turned around when he heard his name, and stared at Lloyd. Morro smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. He looked like he knew something bad was going to happen.

"I think we should get out of here, and fast." Jay nervously whispered to Lloyd. Lloyd nodded and started to run to the others.

"We need to get out of here!" Lloyd said to his team.

"Relax, there is nothing here." Cole stayed calmly, as usual. A breeze started to blow from inside. "...Maybe we should get out of here." The team went out of the cave and headed back to camp. The wind got significantly faster and the team decided to run.

They returned to camp, and they looked around. "Is he gone?" Jay looked scared.

"We lost him." Cole reassured Jay

"Where's Lloyd?!" Kai blurted out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Disappearance

"Lloyd's not anywhere nearby, he must of fell in our escape." Zane stated.

"Thank you, captain obvious" Nya sarcastically replied.

"I am not captain obvious, I am Zane" Zane didn't understand the sarcasm she used. Nya rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should ask Master Wu what to do." Cole said and the others agreed. They went to the warehouse to go see Wu and ask what happened to Lloyd.

The team arrived at their hideout, and Wu wasn't there. "I guess we just wait until he returns." Kai sat down on the couch. A few moments later they heard a person walking on the docks. The team looked over and saw someone walking towards the boats.

The unknown person approached the Bounty, wearing a hood. The person walked into a room and looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched. Once he entered the room he took his hood off. He looked around for something and found what he was looking for. Just as he was about to leave, he was stopped. They all stared at him in shock. "Wh-," Kai started. "Lloyd, what are you doing?"

"Step aside, before you get hurt." His voice was deeper than usual.

"Lloyd, what is up with you?" Cole looked worried.

"Get out of my way."

"Lloyd, are you ok?" Jay asked. Lloyd looked at them annoyed.

"Fine. If you won't get out of my way…" Lloyd's hair started to jet black. "I will make you!" He started run towards the team. They all looked at their friend in shock. They just barely dodged his attack.

"Lloyd, what's going on with you?" Nya blocked an attack with her spear. She knocked Lloyd back. He gave them all an angry look. The wind got faster, but stopped quickly. He paused for a moment.

Lloyd looked at his friends. "He's too strong, I'm fighting it as much as I can." His voice was regular. He weakly smiled. "I'm lucky to be able to talk to you, even for just a moment… I'm sorry." His smile faded. He gave them all a glare. He put his hood back on and headed towards the jungle. They all looked at each other, shocked about what happened. They all knew what the problem was now.


End file.
